Emmett & Rose
by Mary Vulturi
Summary: Fic de pocos capis en los cuales Emmett & Rosalie son los protagonistas. Su primera Cita, la propuesta, la boda & su primera noche.
1. Prefacio

**_Los personajes aqui utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes fuera del libro son de mi propiedad._**

* * *

**PREFACIO. . . **

**Emmett POV**

Han pasado ya unos cuantos años desde que llegue con los Cullen y me le he acercado mucho a Rosalie, Dios es hermosa siempre pensaba eso cuando Edward no estaba cerca de mi, habia veces en las que ese vampiro podia ser una real molestia. Rosalie es simplemente perfecta, tan tierna, frágil, autoritaria, y no olvidemos que estaba como ella queria; mi chica perfecta, aparte gracias a ella estoy vivo, ella consiguió que yo viviera. La verdad no se que seria de mi sin su presencia, sin su larga y hermosa cabellera rubia, sin su hermosos ojos, tan iguales a los mios, pero aun asi tan diferentes.

**Rosalie POV**

Llevo unos 3 años con Carlisle y su familia. Y hace poco se unio Emmett, que la verdad desde que lo vi siendo atacado por el oso, recorde al hijo de mi mejor amiga, como se comportaria ella al ver a mi hijo asi y tener la posibilidad de salvarlo; creo que actuaria como yo, aunque debo de admitir que él no esta feo y la mejor parte del cuento es que el es tan tierno y caballeroso conmigo, no como Carlisle y Edward pero ellos son mi padre y mi hermano, Emmett se comportaba de una manera mas allá de una amistad o de una hermandad.

* * *

**Dejen sus Reviews.. ste Fic solo qOnstara de 3 o 4 Capis okis, lo quieren muy explisito o prefieren la censura..?? Avisenme, va un beso a todos.**


	2. La primera Cita de Rose & Emmett

**_Como saben los personajes aqui utilizados son pripiedad de S.M. autOra de Twilight saga... qualquiera fuera del libro es personaje mio_**

* * *

**_La primera cita._**

Edward no había quitado su cara de asco en todo el día, pero, ¿quien le mandaba estar pegado a mi todo el maldito día?, nadie. Había pensado toda la mañana de cómo invitar a Rose a una cita, pensé en ir al parque o estaba la feria del pueblo, tal vez pudiésemos ir a divertirnos un poco, y claro a ganar unos cuantos premios, Edward reía cada que me veía a mi en la prueba de fuerza o rodeado de gente que halagaba mi musculatura, ------ -¡Dios! Maldito Edward un día de estos me las pagara,-pensé-¡Quiero estar solo!-le grite mentalmente al odioso de mi hermano.

-Emmett-sonó una voz detrás de mi puerta, que me desconcentro de mis pensamientos, al parecer era Carlisle- ¿Puedo entrar hijo?- si resulto ser Carlisle, que quería ahora, quería estar solo, acaso Edward no me habrá escuchado, debía de prepararme para cuando le pidiese a mi hermosa Rose salir por primera vez, quería que todo fuese especial para ella, que todo estuviese en orden y perfecto; no quería verme como un tonto frente a ella.-Pasa, Carl- grite en un tono humano, Carlisle asomo su cabeza por la puerta y me dedico una gran sonrisa, una de esas que te inspiran mucha confianza.

-Emmett, ¿es verdad lo que me acaba de decir Edward?- me pregunto un poco alterado, no pude evitar gritar mentalmente: ¡Eres un CHISMOSO Edward Cullen! Papá me vio muy desconcentrado de la plática y me soltó un sape.

-Emmett me estas prestando atención hijo-me dijo Carlisle después de soltarme el sape-

-Si-dije sobando mi cabeza-¿Carlisle que pasa? Quiero estar a solas un momento Carl así que si no te molesta podrías ser rápido- dije en tono bastante odioso.

-Hijo simplemente quería pedirte que no presiones a Rosalie, ella es aun más difícil de tratar que cualquier chica, ha sufrido mucho hijo,- decía Carlisle con una voz de compasión- Así que ve tranquilo Emmett- me lanzo la mirada más fiera que le había visto. Que acaso me creía un acosador, yo era acosado por las chicas, [y aun lo sigo siendo], se escucho un bufido de la parte baja de la casa.

-Esta bien, Carlisle no te preocupes- le asegure. Carlisle salio por la puerta y yo por la ventana necesitaba un lugar alejado en el cual pensar, y lejos del idiota de Edward que siempre estaba escuchando. Brinque por la ventana y obvio amenacé a Edward mentalmente- ¡Te atreves a decir a donde voy y estas muerto!-le grite furico.

Salí corriendo al corazón del bosque, corrí, cazé (sin ganas, pero aun así lo hice) debía relajarme y la caza era un gran método. Mi mente debía aclararse y buscar las palabras para pedirle a Rose que aceptara salir conmigo. Todo para mi era un reverendo lío, gran problema; jamás había ocurrido esto conmigo o por lo menos no que yo recuerde, pedirle a una chica salir conmigo nunca fue un problema, bastaba con una gran sonrisa y unos cuantos halagos para que cayesen a mis pies, ¿por qué con Rose todo debía ser diferente?

Tarde unas cuantas horas en volver a casa, como unas tres mas o menos, Esme y Carlisle me esperaban en el recibidor con una cara un poco tensa, no sabia a que se debía, acaso Edward había contado mis planes, Esme ponía una cara de comprensión mientras que Carlisle tenia una mirada de que no sabia que decirme, ellos querían mi felicidad, pero al parecer no les agradaba en lo mas mínimo que fuese con Rose, dado que para todo el mundo éramos primos y yo quería salir con Rose a un lugar publico, quería que supiese el mundo entero que la amaba, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella me amara a mi.

-Hola- dije pasando de largo por la habitación, la verdad solo a mi se me ocurría entrar por la puerta principal, que tan idiota debía ser- con permiso.

-Emmett espera- me dijo Esme- Podrías acompañarnos – me pidió mi nueva madre; la verdad yo no quería pero por darle gusto y quitarle una preocupación a Esme fui y me senté frente a ellos. Mirando a todos lados sabia de que iba a tratar esto, y no quería que me lo dijeran ahora no hoy, no ahorita que ya tenia en mi ser el valor necesario para pedirle a Rose que saliera conmigo.

-Emmmmm- dije dado a que se quedaron callados,- ¿pasa algo padres?- pregunté.

-Emmett queremos que seas razonable y fueses despacio con nuestra Rose, y no queremos que se dañen-me decía Esme en un tono muy dulce, pero sin perder el fin del mensaje, ella quería que me olvidara de mi Rosalie. Sin decir nada me levante y simplemente asentí, y me fui de la estancia.

Entre a mi cuarto y me tire a la cama, que de puro milagro se salvo, Esme y Carlisle ahora si se habían pasado de la raya, ¿acaso no confiaban en mi? No me importaba lo que dijeran, yo amo a Rose y debía de hacer por lo menos mi intento de estar con ella.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Rosalie dispuesto a todo hasta de alejarme de ella si fuese ella quien me lo pidiera. Llame a su puerta, cuando me contesto mis nervios aumentaron, y mis pensamientos solo se enfocaron en sus palabras.

-Adelante- contesto Rose a mi llamado-esta a la habitación, una muy digna de alguien como ella, aunque yo supiese que merecía mas.

-Hola Rose-dije en un tono no muy confiado, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.- ¿Cómo estas?- hacia conversación antes de sentarme a los pies de su cama.

-¡Ah! Hola Emm- ella solía acortar mi nombre siempre, cosa que a mi no me molestaba- Estoy muy bien, gracias ¿y tu, como te encuentras?-

-De maravilla Rose, muchas gracias-conteste un poco mas nervioso.

-Oye Rosalie quería pedirte una cosa- me atreví a decirle, después de hablar un poco de todo.

-Si dime Emm- me respondió un poco nerviosa-¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Pues la verdad Rosalie, ammm- me puse aun mas nervioso de lo que la me encontraba- quería pedirte que si, ammmmm, tu querías- estaba seguro que de ser humano estaría sudando- salir conmigo al parque o a la feria del pueblo-al fin lo dije. Rose río un poco, en un tono algo extraño, como pillo o nervioso.

-Claro Emmett, me encantaría- respondió para después besar mi mejilla. Wow me sentía volar, Rosalie Cullen me había dado el si. Después sonaron muchos bla bla bla en mi cabeza, -Emmett,- grito una voz- Emmett- volvieron a gritar, no podía recapacitar, mi Rose me había dado el si. En ese momento me dieron un sape, jajaja acaso hoy era el día de darle capes al buen chico Emmett, así que gire y vi a Rose que quería preguntarme algo.

-Emmett, al fin volteas-dijo riéndose- ¿A donde iremos?- preguntaba con su voz de ángel. Rayos esa era una buena pregunta, no sabía a donde iríamos, solo sabia que saldríamos.

-Te parece si vamos al anochecer por un helado y a caminar al parque-le dije nervioso.

-Claro me encantaría- respondió Rosalie.

Salí de su habitación sin más ni menos. Y espere al anochecer, y salimos Rosalie y yo al parque, y no comimos helado, dado a que a ninguno de los dos nos agrada la comida humana.

Antes de volver a casa, unas cuantas horas antes del amanecer, la besé, no fue como algún otro beso, con ella sentí amor, pasión y química.

Desde ese momento, desde ese beso, supe que la amaba más que a nada, más que a nadie, desde ese momento supe que estaríamos juntos para siempre

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews, espero les guste la primera cita, la propuesta sera narrada por Rosalie, Este como se dan cuenta es narrado por Emmett hahaha...:D un beso, si quieren mi msn esta en mi perfil...**


	3. Emmett le pide matrimonio a Rose

**_Como ya saben la historia es mia y los personajes le pertenecen a S.M autora de Twilight's Saga_**

* * *

**_El compromiso_**

Wow Emmett y yo habiamos salido durante casi un año, estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él, Emmett para mi era el hombre perfecto, no tenia comparación, el era mi amigo, mi novio, mi amante, mi todo, con el siempre podre contar con él. Habia llegado el dia que tanto temí, Emmett tomo la decisión de llevar nuestra relación un paso mas alla. Como todos sabian ese no era mi punto fuerte, no queria que me volviese a pasar; Edward siempre me informaba de todo aunque de mala gana. Esme, Esme como toda madre siempre dulce, me escuchaba y aconsejaba y Carlisle, bueno pues Carlisle siempre ocupado asi que el no era de mucha ayuda.

Emmett y yo siempre saliamos a pasear por las noches, ha ha ha no podiamos salir a pasear en el dia amenos de que este nublado, es algo realmente increible y solo faltan pocos dias para que cumplamos un año juntos, Esme y Carlisle no le veian nada malo y a Edward, pues Edward no se le veia interesado en nada que no tuviese que ver con la escuela, algo realmente pesado de su parte. Emmett era aun más tierno que mi antiguo prometido y mil veces mas atento aunque no tenia el dinero de él, y eso ya no importaba, Carlisle es un gran padre.

Emmett aun no me decia y cada que queria contarme algo trataba de evadir el tema, la verdad no queria que dijera nada aun, o que no dijera nada hasta que cumplieramos el año y unos cuantos dias mas lo dejaria decirme algo que tocara ese tema, no me agradaba pensar en eso.

-Ammm Rose

-Dime osito, ¿qué ocurre?

-Quiero preguntarte algo princesa

-Oye Emmett porque mejor no salimos a pasear un ratito

-Esta bien nena

¿Como lograba tener tanta suerte?, acaso Emmett no se daba cuenta de que eso no era para mi, aunque fuese difícil de decir y aceptar era mi cruda realidad, yo no estaba hecha para el matrimonio, o tal vez si pero no por el momento, no con Emmett con el no queria que pasara lo que paso la ultima vez.

Han pasado ya unos cuantos dias después de cumplir un año ya saliendo como una pareja, un año y una semana para ser exactos; creo que ya era hora de dejarlo decirme algo ¿no? No quiero espantarlo en verdad lo amo. Y la verdad un año es bastante para estos tiempos, casi todas mis amigas solo duraban con sus novios a lo mucho unos tres o cuatro meses, Emmett me ha soportado un año y una semana. Era sabado al atardecer y yo me estaba arreglando para nuestra salida, como siempre saliamos los sabados por las noches a pasear al parque y charlar y charlar, aunque viviesemos en la misma casa siempre habia algo nuevo que contarnos, aparte no nos gustaba estar mucho tiempo juntos en la casa, yo gastaba mi tiempo con Esme y Emmett con Edward gastandonos bromas tontas.

Esme me ayudaba hoy a arreglar mi cabello mientras me daba unos cuantos consejos, de cómo comportarme o que decir, claro sin perder la voz de mi corazón.

-Tranquila Rose- me repetia Esme una y otra y otra vez, mientras asicalaba mi cabello con mi cepillo de cerdas.

-Pero Esme-repetia yo entre cada "Tranquila Rose"- no quiero que me pase lo mismo- maquillaba mi rostro

-Rose si se aman de verdad no pasara nada- dijo Esme haciendo con mi cabello una trenza francesa- venos a mi y a Carlisle, yo tuve una suerte muy parecida a la tuya solo que a mi me fue un poco peor-

-Esme, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento por Emm-dije en un suspiro

-Si nena lo se- contesto Esme poniendo un ligero tocado en mi cabello. Yo termine con mi rostro y fui a cambiarme.

Me puse unos pantalones de vestir negros con unas botas y no con un tacon muy alto convinandolos con una blusa de color verde no muy escotada. Emmett paso por mi a mi habitación, y me tomo de la cintura, ninguno de los dos dijimos palabra alguna hastha llegar al parque.

-Emmett-dije

-Rose-dijo al mismo tiempo que yo y logro sacar de mi una muy pequeña risa-

-Dime amor pasa algo- Edward no me dijo nada acerca de que planeo Emm para esta noche

-Si, si pasa princesa-dijo acariciando mi mejilla, me puse seria y trague/fingí tragar saliba-no es lo que piensas Rose, solo queria preguntarte algo- dijo parándose mientras urgaba los bolsillos de su chaqueta-

-Rose- dijo incandose frente a mi; con una muy pequeña caja aterciopelada entre las manos,- te amo y se que soy capaz de todo por ti, que puedo luchar contra vientos y mareas por ti, por tu amor, y que no me importa lo que los demas piensen, y espero que a ti tampoco-

-Emmett-dije interrumpiéndole

-Por favor, Rosalie dejame terminar- me pidio con aquellos ojos claros y tiernos a los que no les puedo dar un no por respuesta, así que calle y lo deje continuar- Gracias dijo el, ammmm en que estaba, así ya- Emmett aun asi era un despistado, romantico pero despistado- te decia que no me importa lo que los demas opinen, yo quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad a tu lado, sin que nadie nos moleste, quiero entregarte esto- abrió la pequeña caja que tenia entre las manos, un diamante, un anillo de diamante- Rosalie Hale Cullen,-aclaro su garganta- ¿Tu quieres ser mi esposa?

Trate de recordar todo lo que me habia dicho Esme, pero nada funcionaba, mi corazón me decia que le dijera que si pero mi razon, mis miedos me decian que no, pero al diablo con ellos primero mi corazon.

-Si-grite de manera humana-Si Emmett, nada me gustaria mas que ser tu esposa- dije antes de besar sus labios.

-Gracias- me dijo él- Te amo- hablo entre nuestros labios, se que de ser humanos los 2 estariamos llorando, terminando el beso Emmett puso el hermoso anillo en mi mano.

-Creo que debemos informarle a Carlisle y a Esme y a Edward,-dije muy entusiasmada

-Rose, princesa eso no sera necesario ellos ya lo saben- bajo su hermosa mirada mostrando pena.

-Oh-dije muy tenuemente-Entonces que falta-levante su cara y le mire a los ojos.

-Creo que tu fijes la fecha de la boda-me dijo antes de volverme a besar.

-Wow, Emm, osito tan rapido, acaso lo tenias todo planeado- dije separandome de él.

-¿Estas enojada amor?- Emmett me miraba fijo a los ojos

-Bueno solo que me hubiese gustado darles la noticia, ellos son mi familia.-dije

-Amor, obvio se las daremos, recuerda ellos solo saben que te pediria matrimonio, y que lo haria esta noche, lo unico que hay que darles es el "Si" que me acabas de dar a mi-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Esta bien- dije un poco molesta.

~ En casa de Carlisle ~

-Esme, Carlisle, Edward- llegue gritando a la casa; obvio de manera humana; con Emmett a mi lado con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Rose estas bien?- me dijo mi madre bajando las escaleras con Carlisle al lado, Edward apareció por la ventana con una cara que ni al caso.

-Bien, felicidades Rose Emmett- bufo y volvio a su caza, al parecer habia algun puma cerca de la casa.

-Acaso es lo que me imagino-dijo Esme.

-Si, Esme. Emmett y yo- dije abrazando a mi osito- nos casaremos.-

-Pues Felicidades hijos- dijo Carlisle dandonos un abrazo y regreso con Esme, quien comenzo a sollozar de alegria.

-Felicidades hijos, de verdad ustedes se lo merecen- salieron los dos hacia el rio cercano a la casa.

-Amor nos casaremos- dije antes de besarlo y subir a mi habitación a poner todo en su lugar y pensar en lo que me haria falta.

-Solo si tu quieres, amor.-dijo Emmett antes de dejarme en mi habitación y alcanzar a Ed en su caza.

* * *

**perdon por subir historia hastha hoy pero no me ha llegado la inspiracion... pero aqui tienen la propuesta de matrimonio, Espero les guste. Un beso a todos, dejen sus Reviews..;D**


	4. La boda entre Rose y Emmett

**_Como ya saben la historia es mia los personajes d S.M _**

**_

* * *

La boda_**

**Emmett POV**

El gran dia ha llegado, Rose llevaba casi medio año planeando nuestra boda, Dios que las mujeres no pueden ser practicas y sencillas, aparte en ese medio año había llegado dos nuevos integrantes a la familia y no, no eran bebes si no dos vampiros mas, pero a ellos no los habia transformado Carlisle, ni Edward, ni Esme, ni mi Rose y menos yo, ellos simplemente aparecieron, se hacian llamar Alice y Jasper, una enana amante de la moda y del diseño de moda y en cuanto a Jasper, pues era musculoso pero no tanto como yo, ellos llegaron como unos cuantos dias después de que Rose y yo nos comprometimos. Alice era divertida y parecia bailarina y enguanto a Jasper, pues el se encerraba en un mundo con Edward, tontos superdotados con dones, ¡bah! Quien necesita dones cuanto tengo a la mejor novia y futura esposa que aparte de comprensiva, amistosa, perfecta, es hermosa y sobretodo muy sexy.

-Vamos ya grandote llegaras tarde- decia Jasper, yo soy mas fuerte que él lo se pero existia la necesidad de llamarme grandote, el dia de mi boda.

-Voy Jazpy- Dije en un tono medio afeminado, y al verlo le guiñe el ojo. Ja ahora quien rie mejor.

Edward rio a carcajadas y Jasper solto un gruñido, la verdad a mi no me importo, y segui caminando hacia el auto que me iba a llevar a la pequeña capilla en la que nos ibamos a casar, fuera de la ciudad, por supuesto.

Ese dia habia sido tan pesado, anduve toda la noche anterior caminando de un lado al otro, la pequeña enana de Alice no dejaba de probarme trajes, o de ver que todo estuviese en orden junto con Esme, y no pude ver a mi Rosalie ni un solo momento, con las ganas que brotaban de mi pecho de decirle que la amaba, que lo unico que queria era estar con ella, que ella es mi luz, mi vida, mi todo, y al amanecer Alice, mi nueva hermana un poco latosa, no dejaba de ir y venir, lo bueno es que viviamos cerca de un bosque y ese bosque se encontraba a la mitad de dos pueblos, nosotros vivimos en Dakota del Norte y la boda seria en Dakota del sur, puff Alice no paraba, y lo peor del caso no me dejaba ver a Rose, porque un novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda, al diablo con eso, yo la queria ver, pero esa pequeña psiquica no me debaja y hacia que Jasper me pusiera un poco sobñolento, lo se un vampiro sobñoliento en que cabeza cabe, en fin la boda seria a las 12pm y Alice habia preparado dos carros; uno para Rose y las chicas y otro para mi y los chicos. A esa pequeña duende no se le escapaba nada, cada vez que ella le hacia o le deshacía algo a mi traje para que convinase mas con el de Rose, me estresaba y Jasper me calmaba, ¡Gracias al superdotado de Jasper me encontraba calmado!

-¡Alice!- gritaba cada vez que la veía ir o venir, me mariaba esa pequeña enana- podrias por favor parar, imposiblemente me mareas- decía.

-No- respondia siempre y después gritaba- ¡Jazz! Amor podrias calmar a Emm, esta un poco tenso y no quiero que rompa su traje- decia y Jasper actuaba sobre mi, y claro yo siempre murmuraba-Maldito superdotado- y me iba del lugar.

Ya estando en el carro, solo pensaba en mi Rose, lo sexy que se veria en su vestido de novia y en como seria el momento de quitarselo, los dos superdotados y Carlisle no sabian que hacer conmigo.

-Emmett, que asco borra eso ya- decia Edward

-Emm grandote ya baja esas emociones que me haras ir a buscar a Alice-reclamaba Jasper

-Hijo, no se que pienses, pero no tortures a tus hermanos- la voz de Carlisle era, ammm, comprensible y firme.

-Pero no hago nada, Carl- decia yo – y ustedes superdotados calmence-dije siempre orgulloso.

Mientras papa y Jazpy hablaban de que Jazpy no debia hacer cosas malas con Alice al menos que estuviesen casados, yo pensaba en como estaria mi Rose y en como estaria el resto de mi boda, dado hasta donde yo se Rose tampoco habia metido mano en ella.

**Rosalie POV**

Hoy habia sido un poco atareado y mas con mi nueva hermana y mi madre manejando cada detalle de mi boda, Dios si era mi boda porque no la podia manejar yo, lo unico que podia pensar era como le estaria hiendo a mi osito, lo extrañaba y no me dejaban verlo, esto era una verdadera tortura nunca pense que en un cuerpo tan pequeño cabiera tanta hiperactividad, bueno durante casi seis meses, seis meses en los que casi no estuve con mi Osito, me chocaba era nuestra boda no la de ellas, que mas me quedaba si no seguirles la corriente, aunque desde que llego Alice hemos tenido mas suerte, Carlisle y ella hablan mucho, de que no tengo idea pero lo hacen y nunca nos dicen nada, bueno al menos a mi no; lo unico que sabia de Alice era que ella tenia un gran don.

Alice contrato dos autos, un sacerdote, una muchacha de servicio, una costurera, un florista, dos chofer, de todo contrato esa pequeña. La noche anterios a mi boda, Dios no se calmo se la pasaba arreglando mi cabello de todas formas, creo que mi velo termino hecho un asco y cambio de velo como 15 veces, de zapatos ni hablemos no sabia que usar, mando traer como 40 pares diferentes, para que al final terminara poniéndome el primer par que iba a usar, lo mejor de todo es que me quedaria con los zapatos, si serian mios, la verdad estaban hermosos al igual que todo.

A la mañana siguiente, por fin la mañana de mi boda. Sabia que todo iba a salir perfecto, aunque nada mas veía entrar y salir a Alice de mi habitación, en cuanto escuche una voz en mi puerta.

-Rose, amor- decía la voz

-¿Emmett, osito?- pregunte

-Si, Osita soy yo- me dijo Emmett, trate de abrirle la puerta, pero, ¡Oh! Sorpresa estaba cerrada con llave, si fue Alice juro que me las pagara.

-Amor, princesa te amo, y no podras abrir la puerta cielo,-dijo Emm muy tranquilo-una de las condiciones para que pudiese hablar contigo era que Alice cerraria con llave tu puerta. Yo no hize mas que simplemente suspirar.

-Esa Alice, quiere a una desquisiada por hermana verdad-dije con un tono bastante obvio.

-No, Osita lo que pasa es que ella es un poquito tradicional-dijo Emm, y yo otra vez volvi a suspirar-pero tranquila osita hoy es nuestro dia, asi que a disfrutarlo- me consolo Emmett

-Pero te extraño amor- dije

-Lo se nena pero pasara aparte me entere de que tienes zapatos nuevos-rio un poco y se marcho.

Emmett, mi Emmett, meses sin poderlo ver a gusto, y hoy valdria la pena no poder estar junto a él mucho tiempo. Salimos a eso de las 5 de la tarde, yo ya sabia todo lo que debia hacer, asi que yo no necesitaba de ensayos, ni nada por el estilo, y en cuanto a Emmett pues el se fue un poco mas temprano, a medio día.

Taradamos unas dos horas en llegar y en cuanto se puso el sol, salí del auto y me dirigi al altar. Me encontraba tan nerviosa, hasta Carlisle sentia que yo estaba temblando, y simplemente me tranquilizaba, aunque tambien sentia una gran vibra en la capilla de paz y amor, y al ver a Emmett parado frente al altar, en ese traje que la verdad le quedaba muy bien y se veia tan sexy. Alice sabia como arreglar a una persona como Emmett y la decoración era hermosa, en tonos blancos y rosas, mi ramo era de rosas blancas.

-Calma Rose- me decia Carlisle una y otra vez, mientras le mandaba miradas a Jasper, el compañero con el que había llegado Alice, para que no tengo idea.

-Pero Carlisle y si Emmett sale huyendo- me sentía aun mas nerviosa

-No lo hara, Rose tranquila- me dijo antes de llegar al altar.

Emmett quito mi tocado del rostro y me vio con la mirada más dulce y tierna, sin olvidar amorosa, que jamas me habían dedicado, fue tan hermoso y tranquilizador.

El padre dio la ceremonia como si fuese la boda de alguien mas y no como la de dos parientes. Llego la hora de los votos, optamos por los comunes.

-Emmett McCarthy- dijo el padre muy serenamente- Aceptas a Rosalie Hale, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad-en ese momento pense "Claro un vampiro enfermo" y Edward se burlo de mi pensamiento-en la prosperidad y en la probreza hasta que la muerte los separe- Edward volvio a reir.

-Acepto- dijo Emmett viendome a los ojos, y el padre aclaro un poco su garganta asi que Emmett volteo a verlo y volvio a decir-Acepto a Rosalie Hale como mi esposa, mi amante, mi mejor amiga, la madre de mis hijos como mi todo. –

- Y tu Rosalie Hale aceptas a este hombre, Emmett McCarthy en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad-en la prosperidad y en la probreza hasta que la muerte los separe-.

-Acepto, acepto a Emmett McCarthy como- en ese momento comenzo a sollozar Esme, yo la voltie a verla y le dedique una gran sonrisa, ella estaba abrazada de Carlisle quienes me supongo que recordaban su boda, Edward solo solto un bufido y Emmett voltio a verlo y le dedico una mirada asesina, y Alice y Jasper estaban igual que mis padres- mi esposo, mi amante, mi compañero, el padre de mis hijos, simplemente el es y sera mi todo, hasta que la muerte nos separe,-respondi al padre antes de besar ligeramente a Emmett.

-Entonces sin mas que decir yo los declaro marido y mujer- dijo mientras poniamos en nuestros dedos y todos comenzaron a gritar ¡Beso! ¡Beso! Y yo bese a mi marido…

* * *

**Dejen sus Reviews;; xaO **


	5. La Noche de Boda parte 1

**_Personajes completa y enteramente de SM autora de la Saga Crepusculo..._**

* * *

_**La noche de bodas.**_

**Rosalie POV**

Las cosas iban bastante bien, Emmett siempre tan gentil y caballeroso… Un hombre sincero y de palabra, mi luna de miel era un secreto, lo único que no lo era, al menos para mi, eran los pequeños y diminutos atuendos que Alice me ayudo a encontrar y a empacar.

Me dijo que la primera noche seria bastante buena seguida de una risita muy alegre. Las maletas ya se encontraban en la limo y nuestros destinos preparados.

**Emmett POV**

El amor de mi vida estaba emocionada, yo no seria como ese patan de Royal no se que… Sacudi la cabeza en busca de algo que me distrajera. Pensé en lo que le tenia planeado a mi Rose para nuestra primera noche juntos.

Rosas, velas, un lindisimo lugar en una isla y la compañía de mi amiguito y mia… Las risas de mis hermanos no pararon, pues Edward le dijo a Jasper lo que pensaba hacerle esa noche a Rose en cualquier lugar que se pudiera, ella ahora es mi esposa y para ser sincero, no era la primera noche que pasabamos juntos.

Rosalie era la mujer/vampira con queria pasar mi vida/eternidad, la amo y ella me ama. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estabamos en el avión, ambos teniamos muchas ideas, una llama nos quemaba, los besos no paraban y las carisias aumentaban, Rose se paro al baño y me pidio que la siguiera, por alguna razon lo pense; las cosas tendian a salir muy bien en el baño del avion.

-Rose- toqué la puerta- amor abreme, soy yo- Rose abrio la puerta y ya tenia media blusa desabotonada. Me quede estupefacto, si antes ese grandioso cuerpo me deslumbraba esta vez fue diferente lo desee mas que nunca. La agarre entre mis brazos y acerqué mis caderas a las suyas.

**Rosalie**** POV**

No lograba terminar con la idea de que ya me habia casado con Emmett hasta que nos despedimos de todos y subimos al avion, en el avion no podia separarme de Emmett asi que decidi pedirle que me acompañara al baño.

-Amor- murmure en el tono que se que lo derrite – te espero en el baño- solte una risita coqueta y me levante al baño. No le tenia miedo a Emmett sabia de lo que era capas, ambos nos dejabamos llevar por nuestros institos.

Llegando al baño me arregle un poco, sabia que no lo necesitaba pero aun asi lo hice. Llego Emm al baño y quedo pasmado, me encantaba verlo asi, tierno, dulce, apasionado, rudo, en fin.

-Rose- tocó la puerta- amor abreme, soy yo- abrí la puerta y ya tenia media blusa desabotonada. Se quedo estupefacto, me tomo entre sus brazos y me pego a su cadera.

Hicimos el amor discretamente, bueno lo mas discreto que pudimos, Emmett trato de no romper mucho mi ropa y yo trate de seducirlo lo mas que pude, aunque no fue mucho trabajo. Esta vez me senti mas de Emm que nunca, mi Osito se volvio Oso, la firmeza con la que me penetraba, la suficiente para una humana pero no para un par de vampiros enamorados, y la ternura con la que besaba todo su cuerpo era inexplicable, Emmett aunque se comportaba discreto logro hacer muy bien su trabajo.

Escuchabamos los gritos que tenian todos los aspirantes al baño, no nos importo, no queriamos terminar, no podiamos terminar. Para cuando anunciaron el destino Emmett y yo ya estabamos vistiendonos. Vimos las caras de las personas, enojadas, furiosas, apenadas… en fin todo eso no importo…

* * *

**Partee uno de la nochee d bodaas.. aun faltaa proo soon laas 2:10 am y mi cereeebroo ta seeeqoo djn reviews! n_n**


	6. The Honey Moon

**Emmett POV**

Las horas pasaban Rosalie y yo no conciliábamos la idea de terminar nuestra noche de bodas, una maravillosa luna de miel en Barbados o bueno una isla cerca de Barbados donde podíamos salir sin que nadie se asustara por el brillo que nuestros cuerpos provocaban. Todo marchaba tan perfectamente que en cuanto llegamos a la cabaña, dejamos las cosas tiradas en el piso, nuestras ropas desgarradas, todo tan perfectamente bien desordenado.

La miraba con deseo, deseo que no podía parar con cada una de las veces que hacíamos el amor en nuestra cabaña. La tome sobre el sofá, sobre la mesa (la cual termino sin patas y quebrada por mitades), la cama, el jardín, la playa. Toda la isla fue testigo del amor que nos tenemos Rose y yo. Ya estábamos en la cocina cuando la mira, desnuda, hermosa y brillando bajo la suave luz del sol. Ella miraba por la ventana, sabía lo que pensaba, sabía que ella estaba pensando que se sentiría que después de tantas veces de haber hecho el amor conmigo que se sentiría quedar embarazada y ser mamá. – Rose – susurre en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura – lo lamento daría lo que fuera para darte un hijo – mesticé en suave voz besando su cuello temeroso a su reacción – lo sé – ella dijo con la voz aun perdida en sus sentimientos.

**Rosalie POV**

-Lo sé Emmett lo sé - decía mientras el besaba mi cuello y yo no podía evitar restregar mi cadera en la suya, restregándome contra su erección, tomando sus manos y subiéndolas a mis pechos, aun tenía ese pensamiento pero no quería estropear una noche llena de magia. Me gire para volver a besarle con mucha pasión sentándome en la barra de la cocina, abriéndole mis piernas para que entrara con libertad en mí.

Con trabajo aleje el pensamiento de mi mente y me concentre en la forma en que Emmett con ternura, pasión y mucho amor me volvía a hacer suya. Una y otra vez, ese grande y duro miembro entraba y salía de mí con tal cuidado que me tornaba aun más loca. Gemía y gritaba sin piedad como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, cerré los ojos disfrutando del vaivén de sus caderas sobre las mías.


End file.
